


On the Way Out

by mrkinch



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way Out

You smug bastard! "My father would not have approved." "I must get an heir." You weren't worrying about past or future when your hands were hot on my hips, when you were cursing, begging me to fuck you harder.

Trying for my sister, are you? Good luck. I gave her the word on you before I boarded. She'd die before she'd so much as speak to you.

So I'm off to the big time, booze, boys and no fathers or sons to get in my way. Not much left for you now in your backwater kingdom, but you're stuck. Bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because evremonde asked for it, posted at rarelitslash.


End file.
